Lovely Sebonzakura
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: Requests are open, send them in.
1. Open Requests Page.

**Yae Sakura is a lovely shrine maiden, one day, her father suggests that she marries someone. **

**She refuses to marry and runs away but she met a man with a passion for Sakura petals. She falls in love but other men wants her.**

I am taking requests, send them in and I will do that, I can also do part 2 and 3.

Here's a list of what you want:

Aizen

Ulquorria

Uryuu

Byakuya

Gin Ichimaru

Grimmjow

Ichigo

Kokuto (Hellverse Movie)

Shuren (Hellverse Movie)

Renji

Toshiro

If you want these requests, send them in.


	2. Midnight Marigold

Yae Sakura waited in her cell for the perfect moment to escape but it seemed pointless for her to escape, it has been a whole month since she's been taken by the Espada while called himself Ulquorria.

He was a bit odd to her, he was protective of her whenever some males came to her.

The only Espada that would usually see her was Grimmjow, that panther would always come up behind her whenever.

Most of it would be her time in the gardens with Szayel, but that pink haired doctor seemed off to her.

Grimmjow would growl at Szayel for being too close to her, and Szayel would smirk at him slyly but she's the medical assistant for Szayel and would never do anything too personal to him or the others.

When she was in Soul Society, Toshiro would be able to help her throughout her kitsune powers from taking over while Ichigo would comfort her before she could do something stupid to take her own life.

The sound of the door opening brought Yae Sakura back to her senses as her blue eyes met emerald ones, Ulquorria, he had a tray of food for her and it looked freshly cooked and still hot.

"Lord Aizen suggested you eat." His cold, dull, emotionless voice seemed to have brought a frown upon her face but she quickly brought a small smile to it as he gave her the tray.

"Thank you, Ulquorria. I'm sure it would be enough." Her soft, silky and sweet voice made his...well...empty hole feel like he had an entire heart.

He nodded before walking out of the room but he managed to sneak a glance at her eating the rice and the green tea, he walked out of the room and closed the door.


	3. Sebonzakura Kiss

**Part of the Zanpaktou Rebellion Arc and Yae Sakura has stolen the hearts of Muramasa and Sebonzakura both but who will she choose to give her heart to in order to end her loneliness.**

**A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A**

Yae Sakura heard the explosions outside of her room before sliding the door to the side and saw the massive destruction of the Seritei before changing into her usual outfit and grabbing her treasured weapon before running outside to find Byakuya.

She ran as fast as she could before running into Haineko and dodging every single swipe of the ashes from the spirit before running away.

"Where do you think you're going, honey?" Purred the Ash Cat Spirit before digging the ash at Sakura's wound causing her to scream out in pain. "Out of my way!" She yelled before swiping the blade at Haineko who dodged.

Yae Sakura ran out of the battle before the sight of glowing pink sakura petals caught her attention as she looked back to see a masked samurai with the sword in hand and petals around them almost trapping her and the mysterious man.

But he stood there looking at her before showing up behind her and if time was slowing down, she turned around to see the mask on his face staring into her blue eyes then looking at her wound.

Muramasa appears before them as she turned to see him as well. She held her sword out before clutching her bleeding wound as she fell to one knee.

"Looks like Haineko went her ways onto you little blossom." Muramasa Said as he lifted her chin with one of his long claws as she stared into his eyes, one of them was dripping blood like he was crying blood from that eye.

Sebonzakura then tore off her sleeve where she was bleeding before patching it up. "Take her to her room. When we're done with the soul reapers, we'll see what to do with her." He said as his lips connected with hers.

Sebonzakura felt a ping of hate within him for Muramasa to kiss the pink haired miko before Muramasa vanished. "Off to your room, my lady." He said as he held her bridal style and hopped from roof to roof before reaching her room and setting her down on her futon.

"I need to dress your wounds, would you mind?" He asked politely to Yae Sakura as she nodded before she felt him removing the torn sleeve and saw the wound reaching to her back.

She slowly removed her top before covering her chest with her arms. "I won't look." He said before applying the gauze to her as she placed the top back on gently as he helped her lay down on her futon.

"Thank you...Sebonzakura..." She said before closing her eyes to sleep.

Sebonzakura watched her sleep before taking her hand and lifting his mask up before kissing her palm.

"You're welcome...Yae Sakura..."


End file.
